


Just Enough

by Alsin



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alsin/pseuds/Alsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For now the small, unnoticeable, thing were just enough for Renji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the help AshakiranTheTenthBeast.

Renji smiled slightly as he walk with Ichigo walk towards his place. Ichigo's dad kicked him out for the night, and Renji offered to let Ichigo sleep over at his new place for the night. Renji had been interested with Ichigo since they first battled each other since then he still didn’t have the guts to say anything.

It was rather funny actually when it started with a simple glance. It had been just enough to get him through a day. Then it had grown from there into something that he had never expected. It had escalated on it’s own accord to where he needed a small touch. Now it had escalated to watching Ichigo slept secretly.

Sure Ichigo knew that someone had been sneaking into his room at night but he didn’t know who.

For now the small, unnoticeable things were just enough for Renji.


End file.
